epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 10: Brandon
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 10: Brandon is the twentieth installment of Dis Raps For Hire and the tenth and final episode of Season 2. In this episode, rather than dissing someone, EpicLLOYD praises Brandon, a young boy who helps mentally ill people. It was released on April 12th, 2018. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Ohhh! 'Bout the time to do it again! Flip that dis track! Gift rap Brandon! Heart of a champion! Heath, I agree! Somebody get this man a medal immediately! (Uh!) He's what a human ought to be! He's only 14! The kid could teach a clinic! Plus he got the heart of multiple personalities! Probably why he chose to work with schizophrenics! Sticks around for his friends like Post-it Notes, And he walks through hell like Kratos! He's faithful, and like Mr. Potato Head, He's always down to give you an arm and a leg! And dawg, that's not a normal thing for teens to do! My man has paid all his dues before he's grown all his pubes! At 2–3AM, when you're home trying to veg, Brandon's out talking people out of walking off a ledge! So when we chop it up on topics tough as suicide, These are the people that I pick to advertise! Let's give this guy's life some shine, am I right? It's five years now; that means he's dope since he was nine! He's not just amazing; he's super amazing! Like something from a parent's daydream! A guitar-playing badass…he's like Slash! Rockin' on his axe like, *electric guitar riff* 'Chorus:' I seen hell, fought hell, brought hell, Enough to know who's taught well and not well! This time, I'm making marks for the good side! Brandon, the story that I glorify! I seen hell, fought hell, brought hell, Enough to know who's taught well and not well! This time, I'm making marks for the good side! Brandon, the story that I glorify! 'Verse 2:' Brandon's just good branding! The modern man's expanding, And this is the new image we're demanding! And I'll be damaging pricks who fail to fit the bill, With EpicLLOYD bars that are asylum-level ill! I'm not a velociraptor, but I'm a veloci-rapper, Slashing through the comments with my talons sharp as daggers! Ravaging the likes, splashing replies with blood! At least one of you down there brought your Dinosaur Scrubs! But let me tell you one thing, my friend: If you ever say, "I'm fairly sure this series is over" again, You'll wind up on the wrong end of my pen 'Cause Dis Raps For Hire ain't over! I'm a mother fucking legend! On point like a triceratops! Y'all, we can do this! I'm ill like the mucus of a sick diplodocus! But all that word play for your earholes Doesn't hold a candle to the dope people in the real world! 'Verse 3:' So to the guy who wrote me, I think you say it Evey Derpiplier, Dawg, you're a great friend, and you're also a dope writer! Your words jumped off the screen like they were some kind of cliff diver! Maybe next time you should be the one who jumps into the cypher! Brandon, you're the man, and granted, I'm a fan of you, But god damn it, if I didn't mention other fans, too! It's been six years, and y'all seen me through, So thanks! That's Dis Raps For Hire Season 2! 'Chorus:' I seen hell, fought hell, brought hell, Enough to know who's taught well and not well! This time, I'm making marks for the good side! Brandon, the story that I glorify! I seen hell, fought hell, brought hell, Enough to know who's taught well and not well! This time, I'm making marks for the good side! Brandon, the story that I glorify! Trivia General *This is the second episode of Dis Raps For Hire that, instead of dissing a person, it praises a requested individual. **Both episodes are the finales of their respective seasons. *This is the third Dis Rap where an ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' character(s) aside from Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD appear(s). **In this episode, Alfred Hitchcock, Superman, Walter White, Michelangelo, William Wallace, Clyde Barrow, and Hannibal Lecter make cameo appearances; all are portrayed by EpicLLOYD, and used as examples of different schizophrenic personalities. ***The reused footage of Superman, Barrow, and Lecter are still images. Errors *Some of the fingers on Superman's left hand are cropped off. Gallery DRFH 20 Draft.png|Lloyd's rough draft lyricshttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bds5PLBjbCg/ References Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD